


Friendly Love Letter

by kryevn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Caring Kageyama Tobio, Crybaby Hinata Shouyou, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hugs, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Romance, Secret Admirer, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball, highschool sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryevn/pseuds/kryevn
Summary: After the end of morning practice, Kageyama opens his shoe cabinet as he was always greeted to another love letter from his secret admirer. Every time he complains about it to Hinata, he was always told to read the letters and to decline if he is very persistent on not liking them. But Kageyama is terrible on phrasing his declines harshly as Hinata suggested to practice with him.Will he be successful on declining or will he develop feelings to his coach?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Friendly Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lovey-dovey fanfiction will please your hearts! Also, I do not own the story of Haikyuu! as it is created by Haruichi Furudate.

(coming soon)


End file.
